Tales of blood
by Isabelalina12
Summary: Quando um sangue puro resolve tomar todo o poder para si, resulta em perceguição, sepração de famímilias e um conflito mortal. Mas o que um Humano tem a ver com tudo isso? Baseado em Vampire Knight.
1. Tales of attack

_15 de fevereiro._

_Roma, Itália_

_Orfanato da Santa fé_

_18h00min_

Respondia tudo o que lhe perguntavam já sem paciência, não sabia bem o porque, mas todas as crianças do orfanato o consideravam uma espécie de líder ou algo assim.

Ele fora achado vagando sem rumo nas ruas da cidade quando tinha 7 anos com um ferimento horrível no braço esquerdo, que ia dos ombros até o pulso ( até hoje tinha uma cicatriz horrível) . Todos lhe perguntavam o que havia acontecido... porém ele não se lembrava de nada, a única coisa que sabia era seu nome... Tambem tinha flaxes de memória muito confusos do início do dia, seja o que foi que aconteceu, ele esquecera.

Isso o frustrava muito, por isso investigava o quanto podia, remexia os documentos da prefeitura ( ele ainda não sabia como tinha tido acesso a aqueles documentos, apenas pedira para o prefeito e... pronto!) mas nunca achava nada, era como se ele nem tivesse existido!

E os pedaços de memórias que tinha apenas tornavam tudo ainda mais complicado, lembrava-se de risadas, vasos quebrando-se, um quarto de criança destruído e uma cantiga de ninar.

Nenhum sentido.

-Ponham essa faixa na entrada!- disse ele.

-Sim senhor- disseram as crianças.

Ele era como o rei daquele orfanato, tudo que dizia era uma ordem! E ninguém nem contestava em obedecer,o garoto mal sabia que o motivo de tudo isso eram seus olhos. Quando alguém recebia uma ordem daqueles olhos azuis sentiam até _vontade _de obedecer.

Ajeitou os cabelos loiros cansado, eles estavam organizando a festa de aniversário do monitor-chefe, e ninguém fazia nada sem ele, era estressante!

-Onii-san! Onde eu coloco isso?- disse um menino mostrando um bolo.

Ele suspirou exausto, ainda tinha muita coisa para fazer.

_15 de fevereiro_

_Londres, Inglaterra._

_Mansão Uchiha._

_20h00min_

-Descobriram a localização dele? – disse um homem de cabelos espetados.

-Sim Madara-sama, ele esta em um orfanato na Itália- disse uma mulher de cabelos azuis, com uma rosa de papel enfeitando-os.

-Então mande nossos vampiros mata-lo! Não podemos perder tempo, ele é filho do sangue puro supremo, deve ter poderes tão extraordinários quanto os do pai.

-Farei isso imediatamente.- disse ela se retirando da sala.

Quando ficou sozinho, o homem abriu um sorriso deveras maquiavélico, ajeitou-se em sua poltrona, e pegou uma taça de cristal ao seu lado.

-Dando um fim nele- disse Madara- será fácil matar aquele cretino, e eu ficarei conhecido como "o homem que matou o temido Rei da noite"

Ele bebericou o líquido na taça.

-Vai ser perfeito.

_15 de fevereiro_

_Roma, Itália_

_Coliseu._

_21h30min_

A garotas de coques corria pelos corredores desesperada, precisava avisar a seus mestres daquilo, nunca em todo o tempo que estavam ali havia acontecido uma coisa dessas!

Abriu a grande porta com força e brutalidade, as pessoas na sala olharam para ela assustados.

-Posso saber por que motivo você interrompeu o nosso jantar Tenten?

-Desculpem-me senhores, mas é uma emergência!

-O que houve?

-Vampiros desconhecidos estão em Roma, provavelmente guardas do concelho...

-Nos descobriram?- perguntou um deles preocupado.

-Essa é que é a parte estranha, não estão vindo em nossa direção, mas pelo o que vi, estão preparados para matar.

-Mas o que querem então?

-È esse o mistério.- disse ela.

Um longo minuto de silêncio preencheu o salão, ninguém sabia o que fazer.

Um homem de cabelos pretos longos levantou-se exibindo seus olhos vermelhos cheios de excitação.

-Vamos descobrir pessoalmente o que pretendem.

_15 de fevereiro_

_Roma, Itália_

_Orfanato da Santa fé._

_22h30min_

O jardim do Orfanato era muito bonito, bom para acalmar os nervos, apesar do vento gelado que parecia cortar a sua pele.

As lembranças do seu passado voltavam, a canção de ninar que estava entre elas era sempre o melhor recurso para fazê-lo relaxar

_Sekai no uta wo_

_Dokomade ikou_

_Sora wo aoide_

Começou a cantar baixinho para si mesmo, modéstia a parte, não era nada desafinado.

_Hito no fubu goe_

_Mushi no habataki_

_Fuwa fuwa fururin_

_Omoi... nosete._

Sorriu enquanto se lembrava da doce voz que cantava essa música em suas lembranças... era melodiosa e de alguma forma, sentia como se fosse _mágica _

Seu sorriso sumiu quando ouviu um barulho atrás dele, virou-se para ver o que era, mas não encontrou nada. Quando voltou a cabeça para o lado original, encontrou dois aterrorizantes olhos vermelhos.

-Boa noite príncipe da noite.- disse o homem a suas frente sorrindo.

Aquilo eram... presas?

O garoto tentou correr para o lado contrário, mas havia outro como o homem daquele lado, e do outro também.

Ele estava cercado!

-Quem são vocês?

-Nós?- disse um- nós somos as criaturas da noite.

-Monstros que se disfarçam de humanos- disse outro

O que parecia ser o líder do grupo deu um pulo que quebraria facilmente um Record sem nem pegar impulso, pousando atrás do garoto.

-Como será o gosto do seu sangue, heim menino?

-Não sou menino! Tenho 16 anos!- protestou ele.

-Sério?! Eu tenho 140.- disse o homem sarcásticamente posicionando suas presas em seu pescoço.

Ele fechou os olhos "vou morrer, vou morrer" pensava.

Passou-se um certo tempo e... nada, por que ele ainda não estava morto? Abriu os olhos para ver a sua volta, todos os homens que o atacavam haviam... congelado?

-Ei garoto! Quem é você?

Olhou em volta, e viu várias figuras encima das árvores e... ótimo, mais olhos vermelhos.

-Eu pergunto o mesmo!- respondeu ele

-Nós perguntamos primeiro!- bela resposta...

Ele suspirou e disse:

-Meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto.

Foi tudo, depois disso, tudo de repente apagou.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Desculpem se houve erros ou se ficou ruim! É que eu escrevi isso com uma dor de cabeça de MORRER, mas como quando eu tenho uma idéia eu tenho que escrever logo se não esqueço, eu escrevi mesmo com a cabeça explodindo.**

**Mas, enfim, para quem não entendeu, o "ele" do cap inteiro era o Naruto, não sei porque, mas me deu vontade de revelar que era ele só no final... vai entender.**

**Me inspirei em Vampire Knight, tomara que não tenha ficado muito igual... **

**E eu achei esse cap um pouco confuso, mas esclarecerei tudo no futuro!**

**Ah, e eu provavelmente vou demorar a postar o próximo cap porque eu tenho mais 2 fics para atualizar... além disso, os caps de "Tales of Bloods" são muito grandes, demora pra fazer.**

**Espero reviews!**

**Kiss**


	2. Tales of mistery

_16 de fevereiro_

_Roma, Itália_

_Coliseu_

_01ho5min_

Sentiu aquele cheiro de casa velha e terra, abriu os olhos para ver onde estava. Estava em um quarto bem século XVIII com umas pessoas o encarando, provavelmente esperando-o acordar. Tambem tinha um homem de cabelos ruivos e uma capa encostado na porta do quarto.

-Finalmente- murmurou um garoto de cabelo espetado amarrado em um rabo de cavalo.

"parece um abacaxi..." pensou Naruto rindo por dentro.

-Naruto-san, desculpe-nos por desacordá-lo daquele jeito... mas precisávamos trazê-lo para cá em segurança e...- começou a garota de coques.

-Espera ai! Então foram vocês que me fizeram desmaiar?!- gritou ele.

Quando ele gritou, Os três ali presentes tremeram nas bases.

-É, mas foi para o seu bem.

-E onde é que eu estou?- perguntou ele olhando em volta.

-No nosso esconderijo.- respondeu ela.

-E quem são vocês? Será que dá para me explicar alguma coisa para variar?

-É por isso que estamos aqui.- disse o homem de cabelo-de-abacaxi.

-Vamos lhe explicar tudo e responderemos todas as suas perguntas, só peço que fique calmo.- disse uma garota loira

-Tudo bem então.- disse Naruto- podem começar.

-Acho melhor começar explicando o que somos... bem Naruto-san, acredite ou não, somos vampiros.

Ah ótimo, e ele é o coelhinho da páscoa.

Como se adivinhase o que ele estava pensando, ela disse.

-Eu sei que é difícil de acreditar mas... ah como você explica os dentes do homem que o atacou?

Naruto lembrou-se daquelas presas afiadas sorrindo pra ele, um arrepio na espinha lhe ocorreu só de lembrar.

-Certo, continuem.- disse ele.

-Agora, acho melhor explicarmos sobre os sangues puros prmeiro.- disse a garota loira

-É, tem razão.- disse o homem de cabelo-de-abacaxi.

-Sangues puros?- perguntou Naruto.

-É, são vampiros supremos.- disse a garota de coques- São nossos líderes.

-Não são como os outros vampiros, possuem poderes especiais únicos para cada um..., eles tem até uma presença diferente da nossa.- disse a garota loira

-Presença?- perguntou Naruto

-É, vampiros podem sentir a presença uns dos outros.- disse o homem de cabelo-de-abacaxi.

-Continuando, até o jeito de andar e falar deles são diferentes.- disse a garota de coques

-Diferentes como?

-Sei lá, é difícil explicar... só você vendo mesmo.

-Hum...

-E quando um Sangue puro dá uma ordem, você nem questiona em obedecer, principalmente se olhar no olhos...

A garota loira chegou bem perto da cama empolgada.- Sabia que quando um Sangue puro nasce ou renasce, o mundo inteiro consegue sentir?

-O mundo inteiro?

-É, não é incrível?!- disse ela empolgada.

-Não se empolgue demais Ino...- disse a garota de coques.

-Ino?- perguntou Naruto.

-Sim! Eu sou Ino, aquele ali é o Shikamaru, e aquela é a Tenten.- explicou- ah e aquele cara ali encostado na porta é o Gaara.

O homem apenas levantou os olhos, depois voltou a olhar para o nada. "Sinistro" pensou Naruto.

-Agora que ele sabe o que é um sangue puro, acho que podemos explicar a historia toda.- disse Tenten

-Tudo bem... por onde começamos?- perguntou Ino

-Deixa que eu começo!- disse Tenten- os Sangues puros dividem o poder da sociedade vampírica, mas um deles quis tudo para si.

-Uchiha Madara.- disse Shikamaru.

-Ele dominou o conselho vampírico, que é quem controla a guarda vampiresca, e começou uma perseguição aos outros Sangues puros.

-Se ele for o único sangue puro, tudo será dele.- disse a loira

-Mas é claro que ele não conseguiu matar todos, afinal, sangues puros tem seus próprios poderes e servos muito leais...- disse Shikamaru

-Nossos mestres nasceram justo nessa época de perseguição... e quando Madara sentiu a presença de novos sangues puros, ficou furioso.-disse Tenten.

-Por 8 anos, ele preparou sua guarda para um ataque em massa. O qual realizou com sucesso.-Disse Ino

-Nossos mestres sobrevieram, mas não sabemos se os pais dele também estão vivos. Eles se separaram no ataque.-disse Tenten

-Depois do ataque de Madara, a população de Sangues puros diminuiu drasticamente.-Disse Ino- e agora sobraram apenas nossos mestres, e os pais deles, se estiverem vivos...

Eles pararam de falar esperando Naruto absorver toda a informação.

-Espera, e o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

-Esse é o ponto que queríamos chegar... não fazemos idéia de como você se meteu nessa história, mas você tem sim algo a ver com isso, só não sabemos o que.

O silêncio tomou conta do quarto por alguns instantes, até que Naruto suspirou e disse

-Ótimo, mas... eu vou pra casa.

-Ah, não vai não- disse Shikamaru.

-Como?

-Sinto muito Naruto-san- disse Tenten- mas é melhor que você fique aqui.

-Mas eu não posso!

-Mas se dá valor a sua vida, você deve ficar.

Ele pensou nas crianças do orfanato, se aqueles vampiros viessem atrás dele de novo, eles poderiam se machucar... talvez seria melhor ficar aqui mesmo.

-Tudo bem, eu fico.

Os três vampiros sorriram satisfeitos.

-Vamos deixá-lo sozinho um pouco, depois, nossos mestres viram aqui falar com você.

Foi tudo que disseram antes de sair do quarto.

_16 de fevereiro_

_Londres, Inglaterra_

_Mansão Uchiha_

_02h00min _

-Inferno, inferno, inferno!!! Como puderam falhar! Era só um humano!

Madara andava de um lado pro outro furioso, derrubava copos, pratos, vasos... tudo o que achava pela frente.

-Não sabemos o que aconteceu senhor, nossos guardas não voltaram!- disse uma mulher de cabelos azuis.

-Então procure-os!

-Sim senhor- disse ela já tremendo de medo de seu mestre, levantou-se e se dirigiu até a porta.

-Não permitirei falhas, Konan.- disse Madara antes que ela saísse.

-Eu sei, meu senhor- disse ela se retirando.

_16 de fevereiro_

_Roma, Itália_

_Coliseu_

_02h15min _

A bela garota andava de um lado para o outro, pensando. A sua volta, haviam dois homens e outra garota.

-O que acham que ele é?- disse ela- porque para ser atacado pelo Madara, é alguém importante...

-Vamos falar com ele primeiro... e depois, acho que ligar para Itachi seria mais apropriado.

-Acham que ele pode ser o nosso jantar se ele não for nada?

-NEJI!- disseram todos repreendendo-o.

-Desculpa, foi brincadeira... não é vocês que vivem reclamando do meu humor?

-Mas que hora pra resolver brincar heim?

-Onii-san, Sakura tem razão, não é uma boa hora para brincar.

-Certo... certo.... e quando vamos falar com ele?- disse Neji

-Logo, vamos esperar ele descansar um pouco, deve ter tido um dia cheio....

Ele parou de falar quando ouviu batidas rápidas na porta, mandou entrar.

-Senhores- disse Tenten ao entrar.- tenho uma observação a fazer sobre o humano...

-O que houve Tenten?

-É que ele... não parece ser um humano normal... quero dizer, ele é diferente, principalmente os olhos...

-Os olhos?

-É, são angelicais, bondosos, quase... quase divinos. É muito estranho.- disse ela- Quando soube que foi desacordado por nós ele gritou de raiva e isso... isso fez eu, Shikamaru e Ino tremermos de medo... nunca havia acontecido algo assim.

-Que estranho...- disse Sakura.

-Alem disso, o modo de falar dele... também não é normal.

A preocupação atingia a todos, o que ele era?

-Precisamos falar com ele, Sasuke- disse Neji

-E vamos. Agora- disse Sasuke- Ele pode descansar depois.

_16 de fevereiro_

_Roma, Itália_

_Coliseu_

_02h20min_

Naruto não gostava daquele quarto, era frio, os móveis eram antiquados, e aquele lugar tinha um ar muito esquisito. Queria sair o quanto antes dali.

Sentiu seu estomago roncar, não comia desde antes de ser atacado... hum, será que tinha lamen por ali? Provavelmente não, talvez na geladeira desse lugar tenham apenas sangue roubado do posto de doação. Agora ele sabia porque os pacientes esperavam tanto tempo na fila para conseguir sangue, esses vampiros roubavam tudo!

Mas ele também não podia pensar tão mal deles, afinal, querendo ou não eles salvaram sua vida, deveria ser um pouco mais agradecido.

Umas batidas na porta interromperam seus pensamentos.

-Naruto! Nossos mestres querem falar com você!- gritou Tenten

Pelo menos agora ele conheceria os tão famosos "sangues puros" ou como Naruto apelidara: "sanguessugas-chefe"

Nada pessoal, é claro, ele apenas amava inventar apelidos nada gentis.

-Podem entrar!- disse ele

Tenten abriu a porta, mas não entrou, apenas abriu espaço para que entrassem no recinto as pessoas mais bonitas que Naruto já vira na vida, o que Tenten lhe disse era verdade. Ele era apenas um humano, não sentia presença de ninguém, mas conseguia sentir a diferença, até o ar chato e antiquado do quarto havia mudado para um ar sofisticado e confortável.

-Seja bem vindo, Naruto, eu sou Sasuke- disse um moreno- essa é Sakura, esse é o Neji, e aquela é a irmã gêmea dele, Hinata.

-Somos gratos por ter decidido ficar- disse Neji- ainda não sabemos o que esperar mas... Espero que sejamos amigos, afinal você não é vampiro, não é obrigado a nos obedecer e respeitar.

-Fico feliz.- disse Naruto referindo-se a parte de não ser obrigado a obedecê-los.

-Mas antes, queríamos saber sobre o seu passado, quem sabe haja alguma pista...- disse Sasuke- não estamos te obrigando a contar nada, mas seria muito proveitoso se...

-Eu entendo, vou falar tudo que me lembro- disse Naruto- pois na verdade eu perdi a memória...

-Perdeu a memória?- perguntou Neji

-Fui achado vagando por Roma quando tinha 7 anos com um ferimento grave no braço... não me lembro de nada antes disso.

-Esse ferimento deixou cicatriz?

-Deixou...- disse Naruto tirando o casaco.

Como a blusa que usava era sem mangas, a horrível cicatriz que ia dos ombros até a mão ficou bem amostra.

-Espera ai- disse Hinata.

Hinata se aproximou de Naruto e tocou no ferimento.

-Eu sinto uma energia vinda daqui, concerteza esse ferimento foi causado por uma habilidade especial de um sangue puro.- disse ela.

-Habilidade especial?- perguntou ele.

-É, cada sangue puro possui um poder especial e único, eu, por exemplo, controlo o fogo, Sakura controla o gelo, Neji pode ver através das paredes e Hinata é sensível a energias sobrenaturais, foi assim que ela analisou sua cicatriz.- disse Sasuke

-Mas o ponto é: seu ferimento foi causado por um poder de algum sangue puro.- disse Neji

Naruto suspirou

-Pelo visto eu já estou envolvido nessa história bem antes do que eu imaginei...

-É, acho que você pode ver por esse lado...- disse Sasuke

Do nada, Sakura se aproximou de Naruto dando pulinhos.

-Ora, ora então vamos deixar de tanta formalidade? Isso esta me matando!- disse Sakura- então Naruto, esta gostando do quarto? Eu disse para te colocarem em um quarto mais á sua época, só que não me ouviram... achou o quarto antiquado?

-Na verdade... achei.

-Há! Não falei?- disse ela mandando língua para os outros.

Naruto estava de boca aberta, depois de tudo que ouvira nunca imaginaria que os "sanguessugas-chefe" fossem tão... Descontraídos.

-Não ligue para ela.- disse Sasuke- é uma doida varrida

-Não sou doida!- disse Sakura- Naruto, esta com fome? Temos alguns doces se você quiser.

O que? Eles tinham... comida?

-Vocês tem comida?!- Naruto não conseguiu se controlar, teve que perguntar.

Os sangues puros riram.

-Alguns vampiros costumam ser viciados em algum alimento humano, mesmo precisando de sangue para viver, gostamos muito de comida humana.- disse Sakura

-Surpreso?- perguntou Sasuke

-Muito, não foi exatamente o que eu imaginei. Eu imaginei que na sua geladeira havia apenas sangue pego de algum posto do doação... ou quem sabe pessoas...

Todos da sala riram.

-É normal imaginar algo assim.- disse Neji

-Posso perguntar uma coisa Sakura-san?- disse Naruto.

-Só Sakura, por favor, e sim, pode perguntar.

-Seu cabelo é natural?- disse ele apontando para o cabelo cor-de-rosa.

Todos na sala desataram de rir.

_16 de novembro._

_Roma, Itália_

_Coliseu_

_15h00min_

-Itachi onii-sama?

-_Alo? Otouto? É você?_

-Sim, Onii-sama, eu queria lhe avisar uma coisa.

-_O que, Otouto?_

-Nós achamos um humano que esta sendo caçado pelo conselho, isto é, pelo Madara.

-_Um humano?, caçado pelo conselho? _

-Eu sei, é meio impossível, mas é verdade, e eu preciso da sua ajuda.

_-Qual é o nome dele?_

- Uzumaki Naruto.

-_Uzumaki Naruto? Ah meu Deus! Vocês o acharam? Não acredito!_

_-_Onii-sama... o que...

-_Faz idéia de quantas pessoas estão procurando por ele? Nada mais nada menos que TODOS os nobres vampiros! E vocês o acharam assim... sem nem procurar! Isso é que é ironia!_

-Do que você esta falando?

-_Espera, eu estou indo pra ai agora._

E desligou.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nossa, como esse cap ficou grande! Fiquei orgulhosa de mim por ser capaz disso...**

**Enfim, eu quero reviews!**

**Kiss!**


	3. Tales of Rebirth

_19 de fevereiro_

_Roma, Itália_

_Em frente ao Coliseu._

_21h00min _

Os turistas se amontoavam na entrada do Coliseu de Roma, um dos maiores símbolos ( se não o maior) do império Romano. O lugar estava lotado, seria difícil entrar sem que ninguém o visse.

Itachi fez uma cara emburrada, olhando para cima e para os lados procurando uma maneira de entrar, por que o seu irmãozinho tinha que escolher um esconderijo caindo aos pedaços?

-_Dammit! __e solo un'icona italiana!- _reclamou Itachi em italiano ( significa "droga! E justo um ícone italiano!")

"Ninguém iria nos procurar em um lugar famoso" se defendeu Sasuke.

Não importava, era um esconderijo de difícil acesso e ele não gostava disso.

-Ita-kun!- ouviu uma voz aguda lhe chamar.

-Ahn? Sakura?- disse ele ao ver a garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa, que estava com roupas chamativas da mesma cor.

-Achei que estava tendo problemas para entrar, por isso vim lhe ajudar- disse ela- vem comigo.

Sakura começou a puxá-lo insistentemente pela rua.

"Típico" pensou Itachi, Sakura sempre agiu como uma criança, isso irritava as vezes, mas ele tinha que admitir que ela era um verdadeiro sopro de ar fresco em uma época de guerra como aquela.

Ela levou-o até uma parte do Coliseu onde não havia ninguém (isso é possível?!), olhou em volta certificando-se de que ninguém olhava, e abriu uma passagem secreta.

"Suspeitei desde o princípio! " pensou Itachi

-Ita-kun...- começou ela quando os dois já estavam dentro do monumento.

-Hai?

-Sasuke-kun me disse que você demonstrou saber quem é o Naruto-kun...

-Na verdade, estou surpreso que vocês não saibam....

-Mas, o que ele é? Acredita que ele interage com sangues puros normalmente? Nem um vampiro consegue isso, quanto mais um humano! E...

-Acalme-se, você já saberá. - disse ele

_19 de fevereiro_

_Roma, Itália_

_Coliseu_

_21h30min_

As batidas insistentes na porta o acordaram, ele estava tendo outro sonho relacionado a seu passado, era a mesma coisa de sempre: Vasos quebrando-se, risadas, um quarto de criança destruído, e aquela canção de ninar.

-Naruto! Vim trazer o seu café!- disse Tenten

Outra coisa naquele lugar era que nunca o deixavam sair do quarto, estava preso literalmente. È claro que era legal comer no quarto e ficar deitado o dia inteiro, mas chega a um ponto que começa a ser extremamente desconfortável.

Ele odiava ficar preso, ele odiava limites.

Não sabia o porque, mas esse fato trouxe uma grande angústia para o seu coração.

Estranho...

-Pode entrar Tenten!- disse ele

A morena entrou trazendo uma bandeja, ela colocou-a encima de uma mesa que lá havia.

-Tenten, o que é isso?- disse Naruto apontando para dois furinhos no pescoço de Tenten.

-Esqueceu que você esta entre vampiros Naruto?

-Mas eu pensava que vocês tomavam sangue humano...

-Não, não atacamos humanos, tomamos sangue uns dos outros.

-Deve ser ruim..., quero dizer, dar seu sangue a alguém

-Para vocês deve ser, mas para nós é algo necessário- disse ela- além disso, dizem que dar seu sangue para alimentar quem você ama é uma sensação indescritível..., e tomar o sangue de quem você ama é igualmente bom.

-Que bizarro...

-Apenas para quem não esta acostumado, depois de um tempo aqui, você não vai mais achar tão estranho.

-Não sei se concordo...

Outra vez batidas na porta, dessa vez bem fortes e impacientes.

-Pode entrar!- gritou Naruto.

Sasuke entrou no quarto grosseiramente.

-Naruto, venha conosco.

-Como?

-Chamamos uma pessoa que sabe quem você é, e essa pessoa quer vê-lo agora

_19 de fevereiro_

_Roma, Itália_

_Arena do Coliseu_

_22h00min_

-Isso é... o COLISEU?!

-Exatamente.

-Eu estava, esse tempo todo no...- choramingou Naruto

-...Coliseu, exato, mas o ponto não é esse.- disse Sasuke- é aquele- ele apontou para o centro da arena.

Itachi estava lá com os outros sangues puros e todos os seus súditos vampiros.

-O que é isso?!- disse Naruto

-Ele insistiu em falar com você na arena, não sei o porque.

Ele levou Naruto até Itachi, que quando o viu, deu um grande sorriso.

-É um prazer finalmente conhecê-lo Naruto.

-Sasuke disse que você tem todas as respostas...

-Tenho. Tenho sim.- disse ele- mas, eu não precisarei lhe dizer nada.

-O que?

- Você se lembrará de tudo- disse Itachi- é só acordar.

-É só acordar? Eu já estou acordado!

-Não nesse sentido- disse Itachi- Sasuke!, vou fazer algo bem arriscado, prepare nossa defesa para um possível ataque.

-Mas Onii-sama...- protestou Sasuke

-Confie em mim, faça o que eu disse.

Quando viu que Sasuke estava conformado, virou-se para Naruto.

-Espero que entenda que isso será necessário.- disse Itachi mostrando suas presas afiadas

-E-espera, o que você...

Ao verem o que ele iria fazer, todos se desesperaram.

-NÃO ITACHI!- gritou Sakura- VOCÊ VAI TRANSFORMÁ-LO EM UM...

Mas já era tarde.

Os dentes de Itachi já estavam cravados no pescoço do garoto, fazendo o mesmo apavorar-se

-Itachi!- gritou Neji- o que pensa que esta fazendo?!

De repente, um símbolo cheio de kanjis estranhos apareceu abaixo do loiro, brilhante e pulsante.

-Isso é... um circulo mágico?- disse Sasuke

O circulo mágico começou a rachar até quebrar em mil pedaços, como se fosse vidro.

-Essa sensação.- disse Tenten- não pode ser...

-Isso é...- disse Neji- essa sensação é...

Antes que Neji pudesse terminar, Itachi parou de morder o loiro, que caiu desacordado no chão.

-Acorde, príncipe da noite.- disse ele

_19 de fevereiro_

_Londres, Inglaterra._

_Mansão Uchiha_

_22h05min_

-Não pode ser!- gritou Madara- ele acordou!

-Acalme-se mestre, por favor, ainda podemos dar um jeito- disse Konan

Madara a olhou com fúria.

-Que jeito?- perguntou pausadamente.

-Podemos atacar no lugar aonde vem a sensação, que é, provavelmente, o local onde ele esta.

-Mesmo assim, será difícil, ele deve ter herdado algo do pai não?

-Cale-se Orochimaru! Não esta ajudando! – disse Konan

-Mas o que ele disse é verdade... temos que ter muito cuidado...- Madara virou-se para Orochimaru- Mande seus soldados morderem humanos! Precisamos de ajuda nessa batalha...

_19 de fevereiro_

_Versalhes, França._

_Palácio de Versalhes_

_22h05min_

Nas áreas mais escondidas do palácio que pertenceu ao Rei Luís XIV, longe de todos os turistas, em um quarto escuro, um homem estava com suas presas cravadas no pescoço de uma mulher.

Até que, de súbito, ele a largou.

-Essa sensação...

-Será possível?- disse ela

De repente, a porta do quarto foi aberta e entraram 3 pessoas, 2 homens e uma mulher.

-Vocês sentiram isso?- disse um dos homens

-Sentimos sim, o que vamos fazer?

-Acho melhor mandar alguém para o local de onde veio a sensação.

-Madara provavelmente fará isso, só que mandará um exercito!

-Mas ele precisará de semanas para preparar tudo, não pode sair assim... mas nós podemos, já que mandaremos umas 2 ou 3 pessoas apenas.

-Mas depois, nós devemos ir para lá, ajudar a enfrentar o Madara.

-É claro, temos outro sangue puro entre nós, não podemos deixá-lo morrer

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Vocês devem estar se perguntando: "Por que ela revelou tudo ainda no terceiro cap?", acreditem, ainda tem muita água para rolar...**

**Enfim, reviews?**

**kiss**


	4. Tales of memories

**Cap 4: Tales of memories.**

_20 de fevereiro_

_Roma, Itália_

_Coliseu_

_09h00min_

Cada extremidade de seu corpo doía, sentia uma espécie de formigação em seu coração, era meio incômodo, mas ao mesmo tempo, sentia como se estivesse livre. O sangue que estava preso por um lacre poderoso agora corria novamente por suas veias.

Um sangue nobre.

Quando foi mordido, ele caiu em um profundo sono, e as lembranças há muito tempo perdidas começaram a jorrar em sua mente como uma cachoeira de informações.

"-_Otou-san, por que todos tem medo do senhor?- perguntou o menino._

_-É por que seu pai tem um grande poder, isso faz com que ele tenha uma grande autoridade sobre todos- disse sua mãe._

_-Mas, okaa-san, otou-san tem muita autoridade sobre mim, e eu não tenho medo dele._

_Os adultos da sala riram._

_-Ele é seu otou-san, é diferente._

_-Não sei que diferença é essa!- reclamou o garoto emburrado ainda sem entender._

_-Acho melhor eu lhe mostrar- disse um bonito homem loiro- olhe Naruto._

_O homem apenas olhou para um vaso, e ele quebrou-se em mil pedaços._

_-Legal!- disse Naruto- você pode fazer isso só olhando?_

_-Mais ou menos...- disse ele- é um poder psíquico, eu visualizo o que quero destruir, e esse se destrói._

_-Mas eu ainda não entendi porque todos tem medo do senhor..._

_-É por que esse poder não funciona apenas com objetos- disse a bela ruiva- com pessoas também, os outros vampiros tem medo de serem alvo do poder de seu otou-san, porque eles morreriam._

_-Não há como sobreviverem?_

_-Meu poder, quando atinge alguém, é como se milhões de facas o atingissem- disse ele- o único jeito de sobreviver, é se eu parar antes da minha habilidade atingir o corpo todo._

_-É, e também tem ás vezes que o seu otou-san perde o controle e...- Minato olha sua esposa com reprovação- vamos encerrar esse assunto, esta bem? Por enquanto é só, agora vai brincar querido.- disse ela entendendo o recado_

_O menino saiu da sala satisfeito com suas respostas."_

Agora tudo vinha a tona, ele era filho de Namikase Minato, o Sangue puro supremo, conhecido como o Rei da noite, ele era temido pois podia destruir qualquer coisa apenas com o pensamento.

Era um poder esplêndido que fazia até outros sangue puros tremerem de medo.

E sua mãe, Uzumaki Kushina, tinha um poder bem incomum: a música. Ela conseguia controlar os sentimentos dos outros pelo som da sua voz, sono, angústia, alegria, dor... qualquer sentimento.

Aliais, era assim que ela o fazia dormir, cantava e o fazia sentir sono.

_"- Mas okaa-san! Eu não quero dormir!_

_-Calma Naruto, deite-se na cama, sim?- disse sua mãe calmamente._

_Ele deitou-se emburrado, e Kushina começa a cantar uma canção de ninar._

_Sekai no Uta wo_

_Dokomade ikou_

_Sora wo aoide..._

_No instante que ela começa a cantar, Naruto é invadido por uma onda de sono, e deu um enorme bocejo._

_Hito no fubu koe_

_Mushi no habataki_

_Ele se ajeitou melhor na cama, e fechou os olhos._

_Fuwa fuwa fururim_

_Omoi... nosete._

_Ao fim da música, ele já dormia como um anjinho."_

Aquela voz era uma lembrança tão nítida, que lembrava-se dela mesmo quando humano.

_"Tivera um pesadelo horrível, acordara assustado com seus pais ao redor da sua cama. O que eles faziam no seu quarto?_

_-Naruto, teve um pesadelo?- disse sua mãe._

_-Sim...- disse ele- como a senhora sabe?_

_Ela e seu pai apenas se afastaram deixando que o garoto visse o estado de seu quarto._

_Ai meu Deus!_

_-O que houve com o meu quarto?!- gritou ele- esta todo destruído!_

_Seus pais apenas continuaram olhando para ele._

_-O que aconteceu?!_

_-Foi você, Naruto.- disse o seu pai._

_-O que?_

_-Foi você quem fez isso, enquanto dormia- disse Minato- acordamos com o barulho e viemos verificar._

_-Não é legal Naruto?- disse sua mãe- sua habilidade acaba de ser despertada!_

_-Ha... habilidade?- disse Naruto- minha habilidade é a mesma que a sua otou-san?_

_-Não, apesar das duas causarem o mesmo estrago- disse Minato- seu corpo libera um tipo de energia poderosa e destrutiva, pergunto-me que coisas podem ser possíveis com ela..._

_-Por enquanto, durma- disse Kushina- amanhã você vai ter um dia cheio._

_-Um dia cheio, por que?_

_Minato sorriu e disse._

_-Porque vamos treinar."_

Eles eram muito felizes, uma família perfeita, isso até Madara começar a ameaçar os Sangues puros.

Seus pais, de alguma maneira, previram o ataque em massa as famílias sangue puras, e construíram uma casa no subsolo, de onde nenhum do três saia.

Mas tinha um pequeno detalhe, eles não contaram nada para ele, assim, Naruto teve que ficar enclausurado em uma casa sem nem saber o por que, fazendo com que o garoto não entendesse a gravidade da situação.

Era o dia dos pais, seu pai reclamava há tempos que a pior parte de ficar ali escondido, era que ele não poderia comer bolinho de arroz, a comida humana pela qual ele era viciado.

Naruto saiu do esconderijo, mesmo com uma ordem para nunca sair, para comprar bolinhos de arroz de presente para seu pai, quando voltara, encontrou Minato e Kushina furiosos, a raiva era tanta, que Minato perdeu o controle de seu poder.

_"- Naruto! Faz idéia do que você fez?!- gritou Minato furioso- nos expôs! Acabou com toda a nossa prevenção! _

_Ele andava de um lado para o outro, por onde ele passava, vasos, quadros e janelas quebravam-se em pedacinhos._

_-Desculpe...- disse Naruto pela milésima vez. _

_-Querido- disse Kushina- acalme-se por favor._

_Kushina viu que Minato estava destruindo tudo ao seu redor e desesperou-se quando percebeu que Naruto estava perto demais dele._

_-Naruto!- gritou ela- saia daí! Seu otou-san esta perdendo o controle! É perigoso!_

_Mas o aviso veio tarde demais._

_O braço esquerdo do menino foi atingido, uma ferida horrível foi aberta e o sangue jorrava por toda a sala, Naruto deu um grito de agonia e dor._

_-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH_

_-NARUTO! – gritou Kushina em completo desespero se aproximando dele._

_Minato apenas se controlou novamente depois que ouviu o grito do menino_

_-Naruto...- era a única coisa que conseguia dizer ao ver o braço do filho ensangüentado, por culpa dele._

_Naquele momento, é ouvido um barulho na porta da casa._

_-São eles...- disse Kushina- os guardas de Madara._

_Logo, todo o recinto estava infestado de cobras._

_-Orochimaru... Esta com Madara?- disse ela- quando Jiraya souber disso..._

_Mas seu marido a interrompeu. _

_-Eu cuido deles- disse ele- Kushina, faça aquilo que estava planejando fazer._

_-Mas..._

_-Se pretende fazer aquilo, é melhor que seja agora._

_Kushina concordou com a cabeça e levou o garoto ferido para uma sala no outro lado da casa._

_-Espero que me entenda algum dia, querido, espero também que algum dia perdoe seu pai._

_Naruto com esforço olhou para o chão, a sala estava repleta de kanjis estranhos que começaram a brilhar._

_E tudo apagou."_

Era mesmo, ele fizera uma grande besteira que desencadeou a tudo aquilo, ele fora um idiota, estragara tudo que seus pais tinham feito, agora nem sabia se eles estavam vivos.

Agora era dever dele combater aquele mostro, enquanto seu pai estava desaparecido.

Ouviu um barulho ao seu redor, sua consciência estava voltando, e ele abriu os olhos desacostumado com a claridade.

* * *

**Esse cap foi bem fácil de escrever pois já tinha ele em mente dês do início, mas eu não achei que ele ficaria tão pequeno... apenas 4 páginas no word, sinceramente achei que ficaria maior.**

**E eu realmente amei as habilidades da Kushina, é muito útil, fico imaginando quando Naruto era bebê, bebês tem bastante dificuldade para dormir, e esse poder deve ter facilitado e muito a vida dela né? me inspirei em mermaid melody.**

**As do Minato eu inventei ainda agora, tudo que eu tinha em mente era que seria algo que machucaria o Naruto, mas não sabia exatamente o que. Porém eu gostei muito dela por ser bem assustadora.**

**E quem não sacou ainda o poder do Naruto, tentarei explicar melhor nos próximos caps, mas para dar uma dica, é bem parecido com o chakra da Kyuubi, só que mais poderoso ( sim! mas poderoso!)**

**Enfim, espero ansiosamente por reviews!**

**Kiss**


	5. Tales of friendship

**_Cap 5: Tales of friendship_**

_20 de novembro_

_Roma, Itália_

_Coliseu_

_09h30min_

Ouvi um barulho ao seu redor, sua consciência estava voltando,e abriu os olhos desacostumado com a claridade.

A primeira coisa que viu, foi uma bela garota lendo ao lado da sua cama, branca feito neve com cabelos azuis, parecia até uma boneca de porcelana.

Hinata sentiu estar sendo observada, olhou para a cama e encontrou dois belos olhos azuis.

-Ah meu Deus! Ele acordou!- disse pulando da poltrona

O grito dela fez com que todos na sala parassem o que quer que estivessem fazendo para ir até o mais recente sangue puro da casa.

-Naruto? Esta se sentindo bem?- perguntou Sakura

-Sim, estou bem... mas estou com fome.

-Fome? Imagino... bom, então vou chamar algum servo para...

-Deixe isso para depois, Sakura- disse Sasuke

-Como assim depois? Quer deixá-lo com fome?

-Eu disse depois, e não que não daríamos sangue a ele- disse Sasuke

-Acontece, Sakura, que temos prioridades- disse Itachi- você lembra, não é?

-Lembro...

-Prioridades? – perguntou Naruto

-Apenas queremos saber sobre o seu passado- disse Neji

-Meu passado? Apenas isso?- disse ele- Porque isso é uma prioridade?

-É uma longa história- disse Itachi- Além de que tudo que sabemos sobre você é que é o filho do sangue puro supremo que foi transformado em humano.

-Isso já é praticamente todo o meu passado! e...- disse Naruto- como é que vocês sabem de tudo isso?

-Nós não sabíamos de nada, apenas o Itachi sabia- disse Sakura

Naruto olhou para Itachi pedindo uma explicação.

-Olha, depois que Madara atacou as famílias Sangue puras, a nobreza fez uma investigação para recuperar corpos e buscar por sobreviventes- disse Itachi – ao chegar em sua casa, nada foi encontrado, nenhum corpo, e havia uma sala cheia de círculos mágicos, os especialistas em magia disseram que aqueles círculos transformavam vampiros em humanos e haviam evidencias de que a transformação feita foi a de um corpo pequeno, então deduziram que era você...

-Nossa...- disse Naruto

-Então começou o que foi nomeado de " a corrida pelo príncipe"- disse Itachi- todos os nobres começaram a procurar loucamente por você, e acabou virando meio que uma competição, foi a maior bagunça... em pensar que meu otouto te achou por coincidência...

-Mas isso tudo não explica o por que você querem saber de minha história

-É porque tem haver com a nossa...- disse Sasuke- achamos que você pode nos dar algumas pistas de mistérios em nosso passado...

-Duvido muito.

-Bom, não custa tentar...- disse Sakura.

Todos olhavam para Naruto implorando para que ele lhes ajudasse.

-Esta bem... eu conto- disse ele- vou tentar resumir o máximo que eu puder

"Como todos sabem, sou filho de Namikase Minato e Uzumaki Kushina, tudo começa quando meus pais, de algum jeito, descobrem o plano de Madara de acabar com os outros sangues puros, e se mudam para um esconderijo no subsolo, e eles me mandaram nunca, em nenhuma hipótese, sair de lá"

-Pois de você saísse Madara descobriria o esconderijo... - disse Sasuke

-Exato- disse Naruto- porém, eu os desobedeci.

"A habilidade especial do meu pai é de destruir qualquer coisa com a mente, mas ás vezes, em momentos de raiva e decepção, ele se descontrola e destrói tudo o que esta perto dele.

Quando voltei para casa, enfureci tanto o meu pai que ele perdeu o controle, eu estava perto demais dele e... bem, é daí que surgiu minha cicatriz"

-Sua cicatriz?- disse Hinata- o poder de seu pai atingiu o seu braço não foi?

-Foi...

"Justo naquele momento, os guerreiros do Madara nos atacaram, minha mãe me levou ainda ferido para uma sala cheia de círculos mágicos, depois disso, acordei sozinho nas ruas de Roma... ferido, humano e sem me lembrar de nada"

-Chocante... - disse Sakura

-Minha história ajudou alguma coisa?

-Na verdade, não- disse Itachi- mas sua presença ainda é útil...

-Não estou entendendo...- disse Naruto

-Muita gente sentiu o seu renascimento... o mundo inteiro, na verdade- disse Sasuke- para entender isso você precisa ouvir a nossa história.

-Não se empolgue muito, ela não é nem de longe tão interessante quanto a sua- disse Itachi- No ataque as famílias sangue puras, eu e meu otouto fomos separados de nossos pais, o mesmo aconteceu com os gêmeos Hyuugas, porém a mãe deles foi morta e apenas o pai esta desaparecido, já Sakura teve ambos os pais mortos.

-Achamos que nossos pais, se estiverem vivos, sentiram seu renascimento, e virão atrás de nós- disse Sasuke- bem, mais tambem é quase certo de que Madara também virá atrás de nós, mas isso é só um detalhe mal planejado do Itachi.

-Não foi mal planejado!- protestou Itachi- nós estamos em um símbolo nacional, Madara só poderá nos atacar quando não houver ninguém, se não vai chamar a atenção dos humanos, além disso nós temos o príncipe da noite.

Naruto olhou para o chão, pelo visto tudo ficaria nas costas dele. Uma vez seu pai lhe disse que isso é algo normal para qualquer sangue puro, mas ele estava entre muitos deles e ainda sim tudo fica como sua responsabilidade, talvez fosse esse o significado de ser o "príncipe da noite"

-Podem me deixar sozinho um pouco?- disse Naruto- vejo-lhes lá em baixo, eu ainda estou com fome.

-Esta bem então- disse Sakura levantando-se da cadeira- deixaremos você descansar.

Todos se levantaram e estavam prontos para sair, porém uma sangue pura não se mexeu.

-Err... Naruto, será que eu poderia ficar?- disse Hinata claramente envergonhada.

Ninguém entendeu o motivo daquilo, todos olharam para Hinata estranhando aquela atitude.

-Bem, na verdade, eu vou trocar de roupa, então... - disse Naruto ainda meio confuso com a pergunta.

-Ah... então tudo bem- disse ela dirigindo-se a saída- desculpe.

Hinata saiu do quarto super envergonhada.

_20 de fevereiro_

_Roma, Itália_

_Coliseu_

_10h00min_

Ao saír, Hinata começou a andar depressa para o seu quarto, quase correndo.

-Espera Hina!- gritou Sakura- não ande tão rápido!

Porem ela não diminuiu a velocidade, Sakura a alcançou já perto da grande escadaria.

-Ei!- disse Sakura segurando no braço de Hinata- por que a pressa?

-Por nada- disse ela voltando a andar.

-Hinata pare por favor, eu preciso te perguntar algo.

-O que?

-Estou surpresa de você ainda não ter adivinhado- disse a rosada- o que foi aquilo?

-Aquilo o que?

-Como "aquilo o que"?! não se faça de desentedida- disse ela- por que você quis ficar no quarto do Naruto?

-Ah... isso- disse Hinata abaixando a cabeça- não é nada importante.

-Mas eu quero saber- disse Sakura- pode ir falando.

-Já disse, não é algo relevante...

-Mas eu quero saber, e você vai falar! ou eu vou tirar as minhas próprias conclusões, e serão bem erradas- disse Sakura- e eu vou contar as minhas teorias aos quatro ventos!

Hinata olhou Sakura irritada-Sasuke bem que me disse que você faz tudo para conseguir o quer.

- Tanto faz- disse a rosada- sabe o que eu acho? acho que você esta caidinha pelo prín...

-Não é nada disso!- interrompeu ela- é só que... você sabe que eu posso sentir a energia sobrenatural de todo ser imortal não é?

-Sim...

-Acontece que a energia que emana dele é a mais poderosa que já vi- disse Hinata fechando os olhos- senti-la é uma sensação maravilhosamente incrível, por isso quero estar perto dele, para sentir toda essa energia.

_20 de fevereiro_

_Roma, Itália_

_Coliseu_

_13h15min_

Sasuke olhava irritado para o tabuleiro, jogar xadrez sosinho era o cúmulo do "nada para fazer", Itachi estava ocupado com o novo membro, Sakura e Hinata sumiram e Neji foi procurar pela irmã. O que resultou em um Sasuke sosinho e entediado.

E ele odiava tédio.

Mecheu o seu bispo.

-Xeque mate- disse ele- em mim mesmo.

Uma gargalhada dada com gosto interrompeu os pensamentos do moreno, ele virou-se para trás vendo um loiro de trajes formais parado na escada, com uma expressão bem irónica.

-Eu sei que é engraçado, mas não precisa jogar na cara!

-Desculpe, não quis ofender- disse Naruto- então, quer jogar com alguém que não seja a sua sombra?

-Logicamente, jogar contra mim mesmo não tem graça- disse Sasuke- mas espero que esteja preparado para ser massacrado.

-Só em seus sonhos. - disse o loiro indo sentar em frente ao tabuleiro.

Sabe, amizade é um sentimento estranho, se parece muito com amor, uma das semelhanças é a força, assim como no amor, amizade não vê fronteiras, nem aparência, nem religião. Outra semelhança, é no modo como se inicía, pode começar de uma maneira bem complicada, como uma briga ou rivalidade, ou pode ser de uma maneira simples, como em uma bricadeira de criança.

Nesse caso, a amizade começou com um simples jogo de xadrez, que duraria até o fim da tarde.

_20 de fevereiro_

_Montpellier, França._

_Em frente a Universidade de Montpellier_

_20h00min_

A noite estava fria e o céu estrelado, o homem olhava pra lua cansado, estava voltando do trabalho tarde outra vez. E logo hoje, quando ele prometera aos seus filhos que chegaria mais cedo!

A rua estava vazia e havia apenas um carro estacionado na mesma, o homem sentiu um arrepio percorre-lhe o corpo, fazendo com que ele andasse mais rápido. Teve uma estranha impressão de havia alguém atrás dele, olhou para trás, e não viu nada. Porém, quando olhou para frente, encontrou um homem encostado em seu carro.

Mas... há um segundo atrás não havia ninguem lá!

-_Bonne nuit, inconnu* _- disse o homem encostado no carro- o senhor é um homem de grande sorte, sabia?

-Quem é você?!- disse- como ousa falar desse jeito comigo se eu nem lhe conheço?!

-Não tem problema, logo conhecerá- disse ele- afinal, eu serei um de seus superiores mesmo...

Foi então que os olhos do homem, antes castanhos, ficaram vermelhos-sangue.

-_Mon Dieu!**- _exclamou ele, surpreso- o que é você?!

-Eu?- disse ele revelando seus caninos- eu sou o que logo você será.

_20 de fevereiro_

_Versalhes, França_

_Palácio de Versalhes.  
_

_22h00min_

-Anko?

O bonito homem moreno olhava confuso para a mulher de cabelos roxos parada na porta da sala, e a expressão dela era preocupante.

-Desculpe interromper senhor- disse ela- mas acho que deveria ver isto.

Ela estendeu um papel para o homem e ele os pegou curioso, quanto mais lia seu conteúdo mais sua expressão mudava de curioso para preocupado.

-Madara esta começando agir- disse ele- e está jogando sujo...

-Devo avisar aos outros mestres senhor?

-Concerteza- disse ele entregando os papeis a ela- isso mudará tudo, teremos que mudar os nossos planos...

-Mudar os planos? mas senhor, nos partimos hoje!- disse ela

-E vocês vão partir, porém, pelo visto nós teremos que ir junto...- disse- Mas isso quem decide é o Rei, não sou tão bom nisso quanto ele.

_20 de fevereiro_

_Roma, Itália_

_Coliseu_

_22h15min_

-Posso saber por que nos reuniu tão repentinamente, Neji? - disse Itachi

Todos os vampiros estavam reunidos na sala príncipal, Neji os chamou tão urgentemente que isso os surprendeu, todos estavam curiosos para saber o motivo disso.

-Gaara e Tenten descobriram algo bem interessante- disse ele- e há grandes chances de Madara estar envolvido nisso.

-Madara?- perguntou Sakura

-É, de acordo com nossos dados, houve centenas de desaparecimentos de humanos ao redor do mundo...- disse Tenten- a polícia esta confusa, as vitímas não deixam rastros, é como se tivessem sido abdusidos.

-E o que isso tem haver conosco?- disse Naruto

- A única coisa que explica tudo isso são os vampiros- continuou ela- pelo visto, estão transformando humanos em vampiros...

- E o que concluímos foi que Madara quer aumentar seu exército- disse Neji- e não vai demorar até ele atacar

* * *

_*** Boa noite, desconhecido**_

_**** Meu Deus!**_

**Gente, ME DESCULPEM pela demora!**

**É que eu tive uns problemas com o meu PC, o cap já estava pronto, mas aí deu algo errado e eu perdi ele, sendo assim, eu tive que escrever TUDO de novo.**

**O que foi muito trabalhoso...**

**Espero que gostem do último cap do ano de 2009! feliz Natal e próspero ano novo para todos!**

**Kiss**


	6. Tales of research

**Cap 6-Tales of research**

_21 de fevereiro_

_Roma, Itália_

_Praça Navona._

_09hs05min_

-E agora, pra onde vamos?- perguntou Anko

Kakashi olhou em volta, aquela cidade era grande demais e haviam humanos demais, estavam confusos e totalmente perdidos.

E para completar sua situação, nenhum deles falava italiano.

-Eu não sei, é estranho...-disse- Eu sinto vampiros por toda a cidade, acho que quase 1/4 da cidade é vampira... isso definitivamente não é normal.

-Talvez haja um motivo para esse número, exatamente como em Versalhes-disse Jiraya- mas acho melhor acharmos o príncipe primeiro não é?

-Isso se ele ainda estiver aqui- disse Anko- porque se ele fosse inteligente, já teria se mandado.

-Não fale assim, Anko, é importante que o encontremos, ou vão fazer picadinho de nós- disse Jiraya- vamos continuar procurando.

-Não sei não, ainda acho a quantidade vampiros nessa cidade muito estranho...- disse Kakashi.

* * *

_21 de fevereiro_

_Roma, Itália_

_Coliseu._

_10hs00min_

-Sasuke-kun?

A sangue-pura possuía um olhar pesaroso, preocupado.

-Sim, Sakura?- disse Sasuke

-Você não costuma olhando pra o céu desse jeito... como se pudesse ver todo o universo- disse Sakura- tem algo lhe torturando não é? o que houve?

-Apenas algumas coisas que passaram pela minha cabeça...- disse ele

-Algumas coisas? tenho certeza de que não é tão simples assim- disse a rosada- por que não me conta o que te preocupa?

-...

-Não quer contar?

-...

- Sasuke-kun...

-...

-Sasuke-kun...- pedia ela.

-...

-Não confia mais em mim?

"_Essa maldita rosada esta jogando sujo!_" apesar de quieto e ás vezes frio, Sasuke tinha o coração bem mole, e aquela pergunta transformou em pó todas as suas defesas...

Por fim, se deu por vencido. Ele suspirou e disse:

-Lembra de como chegamos este lugar?

-Hum?- diz Sakura não entendendo.

-Depois de te acharmos, lembra?- disse Sasuke- antes de nos separarmos, meu pai nos deu um livro, e nele havia códigos que nos instruíram a achar nossos recentes servos, e eles nos trouxeram a esse lugar, já estava tudo pronto, parecia que já sabiam de tudo.

-Eu lembro- disse Sakura vasculhando a memória- ele disseram apenas que os pais deles eram servos de nossos pais, e que eles deveriam seguir o mesmo caminho se nós precisássemos.

-Isso mesmo- disse ele- por isso, estava pensando se o meu pai também não deixou pistas de aonde ele esta agora...

-Se ele tivesse feito isso, nem teria lhes dado o caminho para esse esconderijo- disse Sakura- o pai do Neji e da Hinata também deram exatamente os mesmos códigos para que eles chegassem até aqui.

-Eu sei, por isso nunca procurei nada- disse ele- mas agora, Naruto esta aqui e...

-Piorou ainda mais- disse a rosada- ele foi transformado em humano lembra? O Rei da noite não teria motivos para dar pista alguma sabendo que ele nem mais vampiro seria.

-Se colocado desse jeito, você tem razão- disse Sasuke- mas eu ainda tenho esperança de que ele tenha dado pistas de onde eles estão por precaução.

-Mas Sasuke, já passou pela sua cabeça de que eles não querem que vocês os encontrem?

O moreno voltou seu olhar para o céu e murmurou.

-Não quero nem pensar nessa possibilidade.

_21 de fevereiro._

_Roma, Itália._

_Rua do Coliseu._

_12hs00min_

-Kakashi, Anko, estão sentindo isso?

-Estamos.- disse Kakashi- é a presença de sangue puros.

-Pensei que ninguém mais tivesse sobrevivido ao ataque de Madara...- disse Anko.

-Acho que finalmente encontraremos respostas- disse Jiraya- a presença vem do coliseu... mas como vamos entrar?

-Vamos procurar alguma entrada... - disse Kakashi olhando para os lados- e um lugar sem pessoas.

-Kakashi, estamos no Coliseu de Roma, o maior símbolo do império romano, não tem como haver um local sem pessoas aqui!- reclamou Anko.

-Ela tem razão, não iremos encontrar um lugar vazio, não agora- disseJiraya- vamos esperar o anoitecer.

_21 de fevereiro._

_Londres, Inglaterra._

_Mansão Uchiha._

_16h00min._

-Pein, como vai a minha guarda?- perguntou Madara.

-Com os seus procedimentos ela dobrou em número- disse ele- mas há um pequeno problema, vampiros novos não sabem lutar.

-Konan pode ensina-los -disse Madara olhando para a mulher ao lado dele- mas não é relevante que eles saibam ou não lutar, o papel deles é distrair, enfraquecer e enganar o inimigo.

-Entendo senhor.- disse Pein- Konan, pode me acompanhar até os novatos?

A mulher de cabelo azul levantou-se majestosamente e seguiu Pein para fora da sala de Madara, que não disse nada durante o processo.

-Konan- disse Pein quando os dois estavam caminhando.

-Sim?- respondeu ela.

-É verdade o que todos estão comentando? Que Madara fez de você sua concubina?- disse Pein.

Konan não parou de andar, mesmo ficando surpresa com o fato daquela informação ter chagado aos ouvidos dele.

-Isso não é da conta de ninguém- respondeu ela rudemente.

-Sei que se o mestre quisesse você não teria como recusar...- disse ele- relaxe, ninguém a culpa.

-Já disse que não tem nada a ver com você!- disse ela já gritando.

Os dois continuaram andando, depois de um tempo, Konan disse subitamente e rudemente:

-Sim, os boatos são verdadeiros, e sim, eu sou obrigada a isso.

Pein suspirou e disse- Eu só precisava confirmar.

Pela primeira vez na vida Pein desejou com todas as forças que seu mestre fosse queimado vivo.

_21 de fevereiro._

_Roma, Itália._

_Coliseu._

_17h15min_

Os olhos vermelhos do garoto já não se permitiam disfarçar, estava com fome, isso era lógico, mas por que ele ainda não havia se alimentado? Era o que se perguntava a garota de olhos perolados ao entrar na sala.

-Naruto... - disse ela- o que faz aqui?

-Ah... Hinata...- disse ele ao olhar para ela- estou apenas pensando.

-Está com fome- disse ela encarando os olhos vermelhos- por que não se alimenta? O senhor pode chamar qualquer servo que eles vão alimentá-lo.

-É que estou com a cabeça muito cheia para pensar nisso- respondeu- e, por favor, não me chame de senhor... me sinto um velho quando sou bem jovem.

-Mas assim ficará fraco...- disse Hinata, ela olhou para o próprio pulso e disse- se quiser pode se alimentar do meu sangue.

-O que?- disse ele- não precisa, eu estou bem.

-Tome – disse ela estendendo o braço- não tem problema, pode tomar, não vai me causar mal já que quase não dou meu sangue.

-E seu irmão?- Naruto sabia muito bem que parentes costumavam a se alimentar um dos outros.

-Ele gosta mais do sangue da senhorita Tenten- disse ela- agora sem mais rodeios, beba logo.

No fim, Naruto estava com sede demais para resistir, revelou suas presas e as cravou no pulso da sangue pura, Hinata foi atingida por uma estranha e boa onda de prazer logo quando ele começou a tomar seu sangue, não entendia, pois, até onde sabia, dar seu sangue só era prazeroso quando era para a pessoa amada.

_21 de fevereiro._

_Roma, Itália._

_Coliseu._

_19h00min._

-Esta tudo pronto?- perguntou Tenten.

A sala onde estavam ( que na verdade, era um porão) estava cheia de pergaminhos e armas brancas, os outros vampiros ali presentes a olharam cansados e indignados.

-Não sei por que temos que fazer isso- disse Shikamaru- não somos seus empregados, então por que somos nós que temos que colocar as suas armas nos pergaminhos?

-Por que se encontrarmos o que procuramos entraremos em uma batalha- respondeu ela- e eu sou a melhor guerreira e a capitã dessa missão.

-Você pode ser a capitã, mas o melhor guerreiro é o Gaara- disse Ino apontando com a cabeça o ruivo ao seu lado- não acham?- perguntou ela para o resto da equipe.

-Urg!- exclamou Tenten ao ver que todos concordaram- eu não seria a capitã se não fosse a melhor!

-Então qualquer dia você pode lutar com ele se quiser.- disse uma voz que vinha de cima da grande escadaria.

O loiro observava a cena com um sorriso no rosto, e concerteza se divertia.

-Naruto-sama!- exclamou Tenten.- o que o senhor faz aqui?

-Soube de sua missão- disse ele- impedir os ataques de Madara a humanos...

-Isso mesmo senhor- disse ela como se fosse uma soldada.

-Bem... estou aqui para avisar-lhes de que eu vou junto, se não se incomodarem, é claro...

-Não senhor- disse Tenten- será um prazer...

-Ótimo!- disse ele sorrindo já se virando para ir embora- e... a propósito, pode não me chamar mais de senhor? Eu só tenho 16 anos...

_21 de fevereiro_

_Roma, Itália_

_Em frente ao Coliseu._

_20hs00min_

-Legal... como vamos entrar?- disse Kakashi.

-Podemos escalar...- disse Jiraya- não, não é uma boa idéia.

-Eles devem entrar lá de alguma maneira...- disse Anko- será que há uma passagem?

-Uma passagem secreta? Que fora de moda... parece até filme de "caça ao tesouro"- disse Jiraya fazendo careta.

-Anko pode estar certa, mas se chamam " secretas" por um motivo...- disse Kakashi- devem estar incrivelmente bem escondidas, vai demorar horas e horas para acharmos, e além do mais...

-Eu acho que achei!- disse Anko ao se empurrar uma pedra, a parede abriu formando uma entrada.

-Como você fez isso?!- perguntou Jiraya

-Digamos que eu goste muito de filmes do tipo "caça ao tesouro"...- disse ela ajeitando uma mecha de cabelo- vamos entrar logo? Tá com cara de que vai chover...

Os dois homens apenas suspiraram e seguiram Anko pelo túnel, não gostaram nada da experiência, o lugar tinha um cheiro de mofo e poeira nada legal... e chegarar a uma sala iluminada ( a primeira luz que viram em um bom tempo de caminhada) foi um alívio para todos.

Mas que durou pouco tempo, os guardas do local sentiram sua presença, e imediatamente, foram cercados por olhos vermelhos nada amigáveis.

-Calma pessoal!- disse Anko levantando os braços na defensiva- somos amigos!

-É, viemos em paz- disse Jiraya.

Um dos vampiros reconheceu o homem de cabelos brancos e longos com um sorriso meio travesso,.

-Jiraya- sama?- disse ele- o grande sennin, Jiraya dos sapos?

-Isso mesmo!- disse Jiraya com alívio- sou o próprio!

-Viemos por que sentimos uma grande presença- disse Kakashi.

-Entendo... - disse o vampiro- rapazes! Cancelar posição de ataque!

O vampiro que falara com ele saiu das sombras, era alto e tinha cabelos arrepiados e negros, além de uma rosto meio... selvagem.

-Vamos levá-los aos mestres.- disse ele.

_21 de fevereiro_

_Roma, Itália_

_Rua Arenula._

_22hs09min_

A noite estava fria e chuvosa, o garoto corria com um pacote na mão pelas ruas de Roma, já era tarde e ele deveria ir para casa, mas não achava a sua irmã e ele não podia ir sem ela, e além do mais, a rua estava deserta e estava certo de que iria pegar uma bela gripe com aquela chuva.

Olhava em volta procurando sua irmãzinha, Onde será que ela havia se metido? Ela conhecia Roma tão bem quanto ele, não havia como ela ter se perdido.

Será que havia acontecido alguma coisa com ela?

Não queria nem pensar nesse assunto, continuou olhando em volta até ouvir um barulho vindo de algum lugar lá por perto, seguiu os barulhos deveras... estranhos, era como o barulho de uma fera ou algo assim...

Andou até uma rua vizinha, que era de onde vinha os barulhos.

Seu olhos se arregalaram no momento em que viu o que acontecia lá, bem, na verdade ele não saberia dizer o que acontecia lá, só sabia que a sua irmã estava ensaguentada no asfalto, com uma... uma... uma _coisa_ com as presas fincadas nela.

Ele ficou sem ação alguma, só parado lá sem conseguir mexer nem um dedo sequer, estava em total estado de choque, não sabia se era pela a sua irmã, ou pelo fato ter uma coisa de olhos vermelhos a matando.

Ou seria, a comendo?

-Ora, ora, mas o que temos aqui?- disse a coisa que atacava sua irmã- acho que hoje é o meu dia de sorte...

Ele largou a sua irmã no chão em uma poça de sangue, e olhou com aqueles olhos vermelhos que lhe davam um medo indescritível, em uma fração de segundo, ele saiu do lado dela e ficou bem na frente dele.

-Bem vindo ao nosso mundo- disse o homem

Foi então que ele foi invadido por uma dor imensa, descomunal, era como se estivessem arrancando sua alma sem piedade alguma, e o instinto de sobrevivência falou mais forte e acabou com o seu estado de choque, gritou. Gritou como nunca havia feito na vida.

E ele conseguiu o que queria, acabou sendo ouvido.

* * *

**Nyahhhhh me DESCULPEM pela demora, mas é que os meu pais acham q eu to muito viciada em PC, por isso eles confiscaram meu computador e eu só posso entrar no fim de semana, e como a fic ta no PC, eu só posso escrever de pouquinho e pouquinho a cada fim de semana, sendo assim....**

**Vai ser demorado assim, mesmo.**

**Mas gostaram da cena naruhina? Sinceramente eu FAZIA IDEIA de como fazer, mas na tentativa e erro, ficou assim mesmo... a cena sasusaku era para ser romântica, mas não deu muito certo... vou tentar fazer melhor da próxima vez.**

**Enfim, o próximo cap será:**

**Tales of rescue!- Esse cap vai ter uma certa dose de romance, viu?**

**Kiss!**


	7. Tales of rescue

**Cap 7- Tales of rescue**

_21 de fevereiro_

_Roma, Itália._

_Ruas de Roma._

_22h10min_

A chuva rapidamente havia se transformado em tempestade, os vampiros pulavam entre os telhados das casas, como se fossem gatos, estavam altamente armados, e atentos a qualquer movimento.

-Naruto-sama- disse Gaara- esta sentindo isso?

-Sim...- disse ele- cheiro de sangue...

Logo após isso, a cidade, antes silenciosa, foi cortada por um grito apavorante e desesperador, um grito que apenas alguem a beira da morte daria.

-!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Acho que acabamos de detectar um ataque- disse Naruto- vamos!

Eles se dirigiram para a direção de onde vieram o grito e o cheiro de sangue, era longe, quase do outro lado da cidade, se não fossem tão rápidos nunca chegariam a tempo.

-Olhem!- disse Shikamaru

Estavam em uma distância considerável, mas já dava para ver, uma menina ensanguentada no chão duro e molhado do asfalto, e um vampiro com outra vítima nos braços, esta estava se debatendo e gritando.

Tenten rapidamente pegou sua _katana_ e atacou, o homem desviou e largou o menino no chão, que desmaiou na hora.

-Ora, ora, mas o que temos aqui- disse- você não me parece uma guarda do conselho.

-É claro que não, mas você também não esta agindo como se fosse- disse ela- transformar humanos que não estão a beira da morte é um crime!

-O lord Madara já mudou essas leis inúteis a muito tempo, menina- disse o homem

-É impossível, pois o único que tem a autoridade para isso é o Rei da noite – disse Shikamaru.

-Ah.. tinha mais de vocês?- disse ao ver Shikamaru.

Nesse momento ele sentiu a poderosa presença que emanava no local, só havia um tipo de vampiro com uma presença tão forte, era um...

-S-sangue puro? - disse tão surpreso que gaguejou.

Ele olhou na direção da presença e viu um garoto loiro, com um casaco braco e o resto das roupas pretas, em um estilo meio punk, os olhos vermelhos lhe encaravam com raiva.

-Entendo... príncipe da noite- disse ele- O meu lord vai gostar de saber que esta em Roma.

-Ah, é isso que você acha?!- disse Tenten ironicamente

-Não percebeu ainda?- disse Ino.

-O que eu não percebi?- disse, então, ouviu uma voz que falava detrás dele.

-Que você não vai sair daqui, não vivo- disse Gaara.

O ruivo enfiou sua espada no coração do homem, que caiu na rua manchando-a ainda mais de sangue.

-Se ainda não esta morto, logo estará- disse Shikamaru.

-É uma pena, não chegamos a tempo de impedir a transformação.- disse Ino olhando para o garoto e a garota sangrando na rua.

-Falando nisso, o que vamos fazer em relação a aqueles dois?- perguntou Tenten.

-Eu acho que deveríamos matá-los- disse Gaara.

Shikamaru pensou um pouco e disse:

-É o mais inteligente a se fazer- disse- eles são um erro.

-Então está decidido- disse Gaara pegando sua espada.

-Quem decide as coisas aqui, Gaara?- disse Naruto fazendo o ruivo guardar a espada de má vontade.

-Mestre- disse Ino- o que acha que devemos fazer?

-Vamos levá-los conosco, para o esconderijo- disse

-Mas, senhor- disse Tenten- não é prudente... eles são, bem...

-Um erro?- completou Naruto.

-Sim, senhor.

-Eles não tem culpa do que aconteceu, e ainda podem se tornar nossos aliados- disse- eles vêm conosco e ponto final.

Naruto virou-se indo embora enquanto os outros, sem escolha, pegaram os dois irmãos, e levaram-o para o Coliseu.

_21 de fevereiro._

_Roma, Itália_

_Coliseu_

_22h40min_

-Já voltaram?- perguntou Hinata, quando viu o garoto e a garota- quem são eles?

-Foram atacados por um dos guardas de Madara, e não conseguimos impedir a transformação- disse Shikamaru- e Naruto-sama decidiu ficar com eles.

-Shikamaru, não fale como se eles fossem cachorros de rua- disse Naruto entrando na sala- e já disse para não se preocuparem, eu irei assumir toda a responsabilidade por eles. Agora andem, e os levem para um quarto.

Naruto foi obedecido prontamente, mesmo que de má vontade.

-Hinata, viu Sasuke ou Itachi?- perguntou- quero explicar a situação a eles.

-Bem, eles estão ocupados...

-Ocupados?- disse- com o que?

-É meio inacreditável, mas nos temos visitas.

-Visitas?- peguntou- de quem?

-Eles vieram porque sentiram o seu renascimento- disse ela- não sei quem são os outros, mas sei que um deles é o Jiraya dos sapos.

-Jiraya dos sapos...- repetiu Naruto pensativo- já ouvi isso antes...

_21 de fevereiro_

_Roma, Itália_

_Coliseu._

_22h45min_

-Desculpem-nos- disse Anko- nós fomos apenas entrando e ainda viemos sem avisar...

Itachi bebericou um pouco do sangue no cálice em sua mão.

-Não tem problema- disse- vocês apenas sentiram uma anormalidade e vieram verificar

-Sem querer ser rude senhores- disse Kakashi- mas o que foi aquela sensação?

-Vocês são bem mais velhos que nós, devem imaginar- disse Sasuke

-O nascimento de um sangue puro...- murmurou Jiraya

-Na verdade, renascimento- disse Neji entrando na sala

-Olá Neji, terminou seu treinamento?- disse Sasuke- sabe se o dobe já voltou?

Neji se aproximou deles e se jogou no sofá, exausto.

-Sim e não- disse Neji- mas sinto ele por aqui, já deve ter chegado.

-Certo- disse Sakura se pronunciando pela primeira vez desde que aquela reunião começara- vou chamá-lo, volto já.

Ela se levantou e saiu da sala.

-Estão com fome?- disse Itachi- a viajem até aqui ter sido cansativa...

-Estamos sim, obrigado- disse Kakashi- senhores, posso lhes fazer uma pergunta?

-Sim?-disse Sasuke

-Se o conselho vampírico sempre soube que os senhores estão vivos, por que se escondem?

-Ah sim- disse Neji- é para evitar um ataque, somos ameaçados por Madara desde o ataque as famílias sangue puras.

-E não podemos ir para o conselho pois Madara o controlou- disse Sasuke- não tivemos escolha a não ser nos esconder.

-Entendo...-disse Jiraya- mas, sobre a sensação, quem foi que renasceu?

-Achava que deduziriam isso sozinhos-disse Itachi

-O príncipe...- murmurou Anko

-Querem conhecê-lo?- perguntou Neji

-Adoraríamos-disse Kakashi empolgado

-Tudo bem então- disse Itachi ao se levantar do sofá- vamos atrás deles e da Sakura.

_21 de fevereiro_

_Roma, Itália_

_Coliseu_

_23h00min_

A rosada estava parada em frente a uma grande e antiga porta, aquele era um dos quartos de hóspedes que os seus servos disseram que era onde Naruto se encontrava.

_-_Naruto! Estais ai?- gritou Sakura para dentro do quarto.

-Estou sim!- gritou ele- pode entrar!

A rosada abriu a porta e surpreendeu-se ao ver que, além de Naruto, lá se encontravam Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Gaara e Shikamaru. Ela olhou para a cama e viu dois jovens adormecidos, eram bem parecidos exceto pelo cabelo, o do garoto era ruivo e o da garota era loiro.

-Mas...- disse Sakura ao se aproximar da cama- quem são?

-Não chegamos a tempo de impedir a transformação- disse Shikamaru- íamos matá-los, mas Naruto-sama, resolveu traze-los para cá.

Sakura lançou um olhar sério a Naruto e ele apenas suspirou.

-Não precisa se preocupar-disse ele a rosada- eu serei o responsável por eles.

Ela olhou outra vez para a cama.

-Eles são um erro, Naruto, uma missão falha- disse Sakura- eles não deveriam...

-Eu sei, mas...- disse ele interrompendo-a- eu já fui humano, e eles acabaram de perder tudo, eu sei como é não ter nada, senti isso á 10 anos quando estava sozinho em Roma, eu não... não consegui deixá-los.

-Naruto...- disse ela compreensiva.

-E eu tinha a impressão de que eles eram poderosos, suspeita essa que foi confirmada por Hinata- disse ele olhando para a garota de olhos prateados.

Sakura também olhou para ela.

-É verdade- disse Hinata- ambos exalam uma surpreendente energia sobrenatural, não tão grande quanto de um sangue puro, mas é bem maior que de um vampiro comum, eles tem muito potencial.

Sakura ainda ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu pois foi interrompida por batidas impacientes na porta.

-Quem é?- gritou Naruto.

-Somos nós!- respondeu Sasuke

-Entrem!

Então eles estraram juntamente com Kakashi, Jiraya e Anko.

-Essas são as nossas visitas?- perguntou Naruto olhando para os três.

-Sim- respondeu Neji- eles vieram porque sentiram o seu renascimento, Naruto.

-Resumindo, eles estão aqui por tua causa, dobe- disse Sasuke.

Naruto olhou irritado para Sasuke.

-Você fala como se fosse minha culpa!- protestou ele- não é minha minha culpa- acrescentou baixinho.

Todos na sala começaram a rir, pararam apenas quando Kakashi virou-se para Naruto e falou

-Príncipe da noite- disse ele curvando-se ao loiro- é uma honra conhecê-lo, sou o tenente-coronel Hatake Kakashi.

-Ah... tenente-coronel?- disse ele pensando um pouco- espera... vocês serviam a guarda do meu pai?

-Guarda do seu pai?- perguntou Sakura- como sabe disso?

-O Rei da noite é o único sangue puro que tem hierarquias militares humanas em sua guarda- disse Neji- porém não sabíamos que você era um membro dessa guarda, Kakashi, você esqueceu de mencionar isso.

-Na verdade, nós três somos- disse Anko antes de também se curvar a Naruto- sou a Major Anko Mitsurashi

-E eu sou o general Hioshi Jiraya! Também conhecido como o sennin dos sapos- disse Jiraya fazendo uma reverência- estamos as suas ordens príncipe!

-Ora ora, isso é um alívio- disse Sasuke enquanto todos na sala olhavam surpresos- mais aliados é sempre bom, não é?

Naruto sorriu e disse.

-Jiraya dos sapos, eu sabia que já tinha ouvido isso antes.

_22 de fevereiro_

_Roma, Itália_

_Praça Bocca della Veritá_

_18h00min _

-Hinata-sama?- perguntou Tenten

A bela sangue pura estava sentada sozinha, com um vestido branco, em um banco da praça_ Bocca della veritá._

-O que a senhorita faz aqui sozinha?- perguntou Tenten ao sentar-se ao lado dela.

-Pensando...- respondeu ela com um olhar distante.

-Ah... - disse Tenten- hum... por que não tenta colocar a mão na Boca da verdade?- dizia mudando de assunto

Hinata olhou para a tampa de escoto feita no império romano, que representa uma cara com a boca aberta, era a principal atração da praça, na Idade Média, os maridos obrigavam suas mulheres a colocar a mão na boca daquele rosto, pois dizia-se que a boca mordia a mão de quem cometia adultério.

-Oras! Nem sequer tenho um namorado! Não tem como eu ter traído um namorado invisível - disse Hinata com um humor um pouco melhor.

As duas riram um pouco antes de Hinata voltar com o seu olhar distante.

-Tenten...- começou ela- você já deu o seu sangue para alguém que ama?

Tenten estranhou bastante a pergunta da sangue pura.

-Já- respondeu ela- o tempo todo.

-Sério?- perguntou Hinata antes de voltar a olhar o nada.

-O que foi?- perguntou a morena- porque me pergunta isso?

-Tenten...- disse Hinata se jeito- como é aquela sensação? aquele... prazer que os vampiros sentem ao dar seu sangue a pessoa que ama?

A morena surpreendeu-se com a pergunta, e se ajeitou no banco um pouco incomodada.

-Bom... é difícil de explicar – começou – é como se estivesse queimando por dentro, de um jeito bom, claro – disse ela sorrindo – você também sente seu corpo... palpitar, ah é difícil de dizer, é como se estivesse me perguntando " como é ter fome"? Não dá!

Hinata voltou a olhar para frente, ficou em silêncio por um tempo, apenas observando os turistas tirando fotos com a _bocca della veritá, _até que disse repentinamente.

-Entendo - disse ela – eu... eu estou... apaixonada.

Tente olhou para ela com os olhos arregalados.

_22 de fevereiro_

_Roma, Itália_

_Shopping _

_18h20min_

-Sakura! - disse Sasuke irritado – por que não trouxe um dos nosso servos!

Imaginem só, um vampiro sangue puro... carregando sacolas, mas é isso que dá ir ao shopping com uma mulher que com um estalar de dedos, tem todo o controle sobre você.

-Ah... Sasuke, não seja mal – disse ela – eu queria que você viesse comigo.

Sasuke bufou ainda mais irritado.

-Que seja – disse ele vencido – aonde mais quer ir?

-Naquela loja ali - disse apontando - é a última prometo, e dessa vez, vou precisar de sua opinião.

-E por que?

-Porque sim!

Ele odiava esses "porque sim" dela.

A rosada puxou Sasuke até uma loja de vestidos de festa, ele sentou na poltrona da loja e ficou observando Sakura olhar os vestidos, dar gritinhos e dizer coisas como " o decote desse ta lindo, mas o tecido desse ta melhor, ah olha que cor linda tem esse tubinho", deu para entender a situação do pobre Uchiha, não é?

Depois de selecionar uma dúzia de vestidos, começou a experimentar cada um deles.

E, bem, digamos que dessa parte o moreno gostou

-O que achou, Sasuke? - perguntou ela, estava usando um vestido de seda rosa ( novidade...) curto e com um decote.

-Ah...- disse Sasuke sem palavras – esta linda.

-Mesmo? - disse ela se olhando no espelho – eu acho que poderia ficar melhor.

Melhor? Como? Ela estava perfeita.

-Posso saber por que esta comprando um vestido de festa?- perguntou ele

Sakura sorriu e disse.

-Nunca se sabe, é preciso estar preparada.

Você nunca vai entendê-la, conforme-se Sasuke.

Mas sabe qual é a melhor parte? É que depois de passar uma noite entre vestidos, sapatos, tédio e coisa e tal, na volta para casa, andaram pelas ruas de Roma sob a lua cheia, com Sakura pendurada em seu ombro, feliz pelas compras que fizera.

É Sasuke, você deveria ir ao shopping com ela mais vezes.

_22 de fevereiro_

_Roma, Itália_

_Coliseu_

_19h00min_

Acordara repentinamente, não conseguia descobrir aonde estava, não se lembrava de já ter ido a um quarto tão... chique e tão século IIX, sentia sua cabeça latejar e seu corpo estava dolorido, ele parecia o mesmo mas... sentia-se diferente.

Olhou para os lados e viu um espelho, aproximou-se e viu sua própria imagem refletida, era o mesmo, o mesmo rosto, corpo e cor de cabelo, mas algo havia mudado, não sabia o que, mas havia mudado.

Foi então que reparou nos próprios olhos, chocou-se ao ver que estavam vermelhos.

Os olhos vermelhos o lembraram de tudo o que acontecera, as imagens de sua irmã ensanguentada no asfalto, de um monstro, e de não conseguir se mexer.

Começara a ficar desesperado, onde estava? e sua irmã? E ele? Por que não estava morto?

Ele olhou de volta para a cama de onde veio e viu uma garota loira deitada lá, dormindo com uma expressão serena.

-Mana...- sussurrou ele quase sem voz.

* * *

**Pois é gente! Essa foi uma tentativa meio furada de romance, eu não achei legal... mas quero saber a opinião de vocês!**

**E desculpem pelos atrasos! Mas vocês já sabem o motivo....**

**Kiss**


End file.
